


heavens help everyone but not you

by cats_hurricane



Category: My Chemical Romance
Genre: Angels, Demons, God - Freeform, Other, Religion
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-06
Updated: 2020-07-06
Packaged: 2021-03-05 00:15:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,626
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25105306
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cats_hurricane/pseuds/cats_hurricane
Summary: Фрэнку НЕОБХОДИМО быть рядом с тем, кого он любит. Даже если это Бог и любовь его далека от чувств верующего.
Relationships: Frank Iero/Gerard Way
Kudos: 1





	heavens help everyone but not you

В огромном пустом соборе, свод которого терялся в темноте, раздались быстрые шаги и из мрака появилась невысокая фигура в мантии. Стоящий в центре пятна тусклого света человек скрестил руки на груди, ожидая подошедшего. Лицо Фрэнка исказилось от ярости.

— Думай, ну! — Тонкий ремень хлестнул по каменному полу у самых ног, кажется, выбив искры, — Тебе совсем нечего сказать?!

Майки сделал шаг назад, рефлекторно приподняв руки, хотя взгляд его красных глаз остался бесстрастным. Фрэнк стоял перед ним, разозленный, с дымящимися волосами и яростно похлопывал сложенным ремнем по ладони.  
Реклама:  
Скрыть

— Нахрена я держу тебя, если ты не можешь ничего сделать?

— Вы не можете этого сделать, как бы вам не хотелось, я уже говорил, — Майки поправил очки и прищурился, глядя на Дьявола, — Я не знаю, каким образом. Даже я сам очень хотел бы…

— Чего «я сам»?! — ремень полетел в сторону и Фрэнк испепелил его взглядом, в его зрачках пылало пламя, — Ты уже бывал там, наверху, почему тогда ничего не сделал? Ты не хочешь ничего.

— Но…

— Прекрати мне возражать!

Под сводами огромного каменного собора заметалось эхо. Где-то неизмеримо высоко тонкими голосами завизжали мелкие демоны, послышалось хлопанье крыльев. Майки отступил ещё на шаг, не отвечая, в полумраке за стрельчатыми окнами и проемами в стенах тлело багровое пламя. Он избегал смотреть на тень Фрэнка, уходящую по полу в темноту и как будто бывшую намного чернее мрака.

— Ты отправишься наверх, — Фрэнк внезапно оказался совсем близко, воздух раскалился, заметались тусклые искры, — Чего бы это тебе не стоило…

Он с силой ударил его в грудь и встряхнул руку, избавляясь от ошметков плоти на пальцах. Перед ним на цепях закачалось тело без ног, с проломленными ребрами и запрокинутой головой. Из чужого раскрытого рта медленно потекла густая темная кровь. То, как душа осознает себя, не определяет того, как она выглядит на самом деле.

***

Майки застыл, внезапно оказавшись в окружении белого света и обжигающей чистоты. В раю не было облаков, неба, хотя бы чего-то — только бесконечное сияние. Это Бог?

— Нет.

Майки резко обернулся, ему показалось, что свет вокруг — это мелкие острые кристаллы, о которые его лицо и тело сдирается, покрывается ссадинами. Несмотря на то, что на белую поверхность под ногами закапала кровь, он даже не закрыл глаза. Он чувствовал вокруг огромное стерильно-раскаленное пространство, в котором был один.

— Не уверен.

На краю поля зрения возникла чья-то фигура и тому снова пришлось повернуться, окропляя слепящую пустоту мелкими красными точками. Кто-то высокий, в идеально белой одежде и с кудрявыми волосами по плечи, с глазами, в которые было просто больно смотреть — настолько они казались чистыми. Ангел внимательно глядел на Майки, а тот, с трудом вдыхая обжигающее сияние вместо воздуха, замер перед ним.

— Что тебе нужно? — ангел подошёл к нему, — Ты не должен здесь быть.

— Я… — горло оцарапало, Майки словно глотнул кислоты, — Я хотел поговорить с Богом.

— Ты можешь говорить с Ним где угодно и Он услышит. Даже там, откуда ты пришёл, — раскаленные, словно звезда, ладони коснулись лица Майки и тот невольно закричал, отшатнувшись, — Убирайся.

Ему показалось, что кожа на щеках расползается и вскипает, а за ней — и всё лицо. Раздирая руки о пустоту, он прижал их к ожогам, закрываясь от ангела.

— Я знаю, что тебе нужно, но твоё место не здесь. Ты уже лишился рая, ты не должен сюда возвращаться.

«Я не хотел! Я не хотел этого, слышишь, я не виноват!»

— Душа, ненавидящая Его, — ангел взялся за чужие запястья, растворяя их своим прикосновением, — Не заслуживает блаженства. Уходи.

— Стой! — Майки уже не думал о требовании Фрэнка и чувствовал, что сейчас опять окажется внизу, — Пожалуйста, скажи мне…

— Что? — ангел остановился, глядя ему в глаза. Майки тяжело дышал, лицо горело и губы почти не двигались, как будто сплавившись вместе.

— М-мой брат здесь, — получалось только хрипло шептать, — Он же здесь, да?

— Да, — тот медленно кивнул, продолжая вглядываться в его глаза, — Он здесь и счастлив.

«Я искал его в аду, но его не было. Самоубийцы не могут быть тут, наверху»

— Твой брат не убивал себя, — на лице ангела отразилось что-то, похожее на жалость, — И не хотел умирать. Если бы ты… Нет. В этом ты действительно не виноват. Ни в чём.

Он внезапно толкнул Майки. Тот невольно зажмурился, но падение все длилось и длилось, как будто мгновение растянули на бесконечность. Пылающая, болезненная чистота сменилась ледяным ветром и, без перехода, застоявшимся теплом. Он открыл глаза и странная после всеобъемлющего света полутьма показалась ему непроглядной чернотой.

«Джерард не хотел умирать. Он не оставлял меня, он не был эгоистом, он не собирался бросить меня, бросить всех, он не хотел, он… Счастлив»

Всегда бесстрастный, сейчас он готов был заплакать от облегчения. Безумно много времени в неведении, отчаянии, ненависти, всё из-за того, что…

«Из-за чего?

Кто в этом виновен?

Это просто случилось. Кто-то не знал, кто-то не сделал того, что мог бы.

Виноватых нет. Ни в его смерти, ни в том, что я оказался здесь. Бог… Он есть везде, да? Тогда ответь мне, почему это произошло?! Ты есть везде и всегда! Всё знаешь, видишь, чувствуешь, скажи мне, почему… Я вижу тебя… Таким»

Никто не ответил. Если он и был услышан, то этого нельзя было узнать.

***

Фрэнк был в ярости. От его крика, казалось, сотрясался бесконечный свод, огонь за стенами вспыхивал ярче, камень раскалился. Невысокая фигура теперь казалась больше и намного, намного страшнее. Майки жмурился до тех пор, пока тот не выжег ему глаза и те, вскипев, не потекли по лицу.

— ТЫ ДОЛЖЕН БЫЛ ВСЕГО ЛИШЬ ПОГОВОРИТЬ, НО НЕТ, ТЫ СТОЯЛ ТАМ СТОЛБОМ И БОЛТАЛ С АНГЕЛОМ. АНГЕЛОМ!

Удары заставляют тело раскачиваться, цепи раскалены и пахнет горелой плотью. Запястья со старыми шрамами сожжены так, что видно кости, крючья, выходящие из грудной клетки, скрежещут о ребра при каждом ударе.

— Я СТОЛЬКО ВРЕМЕНИ ДЕРЖАЛ ТЕБЯ РЯДОМ, А ТЫ НЕ ОПРАВДАЛ ОЖИДАНИЙ! — Фрэнк уже даже отдаленно не напоминает человека, это просто тень, пылающая чернотой в сознании незрячей души, — ТЫ ПОМНИШЬ, ГДЕ БЫЛ? СРЕДИ МИЛЛИОНОВ ТАКИХ ЖЕ СДОХШИХ ОТ СОБСТВЕННЫХ РУК СЛАБАКОВ, В ПУСТОТЕ, ЗАПЕРТЫЙ В СВОЕМ КОШМАРЕ! Я НАШЕЛ ТЕБЯ, ГРЁБАНОГО ПСИХА И ПОЗЁРА, СВАЛИВШЕГОСЯ С НЕБА, ВЕРНУЛ ТЕБЕ ТО, ЧЕГО ТЫ ХОТЕЛ, НЕ ДЛЯ ТОГО, ЧТОБЫ ТЫ! МЕНЯ! ПОДСТАВИЛ!

Майки попытался отвернуться, но снова уронил голову на грудь. Что-то обжигающее, сильное, сдавило его виски, он попытался закричать и ещё несколько мгновений чувствовал, как трескаются кости черепа.

***

В стерильной, раскалённой, какой-то химической бесконечности чёрный вихрь уже не казался угрожающим, он рассеялся клубами тёмного дыма, оставив Фрэнка в центре пятна сажи. Тот пытался казаться уверенным, непонятно даже, перед кем, стоял, выпрямившись и щурясь в никуда.

— ЗАЧЕМ ТЫ ВЕРНУЛСЯ. 

Это был не вопрос, а утверждение, звучащее словно бы сразу отовсюду. Фрэнк резко развернулся, зашипел, когда из мелких царапин на лице брызнула кровь. Он чувствовал себя очень, очень грязным и неправильным в окружении этой жгучей стерильности, перед Его ликом.

— П-потому что… — Фрэнк хрипло закашлялся, снова царапаясь о ничто, — Здесь есть Ты.

— Я ЕСТЬ ВЕЗДЕ, ТЕБЕ НЕ НУЖНО ИДТИ НИКУДА, ЧТОБЫ ГОВОРИТЬ СО МНОЙ.

— Я не хочу говорить, я хочу быть с тобой, — задыхаясь в этом жаре, в самом сердце звезды, Фрэнк снова начал кашлять, становясь всё более жалким, — Рядом…  
Реклама:  
Скрыть

— ТЫ ПОНИМАЕШЬ, ЧТО ЭТО НЕВОЗМОЖНО.

— знаю, но не могу понять, — Фрэнк захлебнулся сиянием, словно кислотой.

— Ты понимаешьпринять, — развернувшись на голос, обретший источник где-то за его спиной, Фрэнк впился взглядом в фигуру в отдалении. Брат Майки оказался таким… Обычным? А для его раба-игрушки-подчиненного-еще-одной-запутавшейся-слабой-души этот образ вмещал в себя невероятно много, раз именно таким был Бог, — Отвергаешь это.

Фрэнк знал о своём, ныне бывшем «помощнике» довольно много. Тот был самоубийцей, одним из многих, но по какой-то причине попавшим сюда, наверх… А потом уже упавшим на своё законное место, а Ад, в бездну ко множеству таких же, как он. Наверное, его брат просил за него?

— Потому что Ты мне нужен, — практически простонал Фрэнк, задыхаясь и бессильно щуря слезящиеся глаза, — Ты же знаешь это, ты всё знаешь, п-пожалуйста…

— О чём ты просишь? — фигура буквально резала взгляд своей чистотой, хотя всё в ней было обычным: борода, длинные волосы, какая-то мешковатая одежда, всё в порядке, если бы не глаза. Мягкие, лучащиеся добротой, таким теплом и противной всему существу Фрэнка любовью, что тот не мог задержать на них взгляд даже на мгновение, — Скажи сам. Чего ты просишь?

Отстранённо думая о том, каково это было бы — коснуться Его рук, уже воспринимая украденный у Майки образ, как свой личный, Фрэнк неопределенно пожал плечами. Он был так жалок в своих попытках хитрить перед Богом. Всеобъемлющим, всезнающим Богом.

— Ты говорил, что я должен любить тебя, я люблю. Почему Ты караешь меня за это?

— Есть разница между любовью ко Мне, как к Богу, — тот подошёл ещё ближе, от его фигуры веяло жаром, так сильно, что на несколько мгновений Фрэнку показалось, что это прохлада, — И тем, что чувствуешь ты.

— Всё это — любовь!

— Ты понимаешь разницу, но слишком горд, чтобы её принять. Возвращайся обратно. Мне жаль, что ты так запутан, ты — такое же Моё творение… Но Я не могу помочь.

Теперь Фрэнк понял, почему Майки вернулся в Ад. Он действительно не был в этом виноват, никто не виноват в том, что Бог не принимает ничего, что отличается от слепой любви верующего, от поклонения, лишённого чего-то личного. Майки видел не Бога, а своего брата.

— Знаю, свобода воли, всё такое, — медленно наполняясь отчаянием, Фрэнк криво улыбнулся, по его лицу бежали горячие слёзы, ему казалось, что он чувствует то же самое, что и Майки в свои последние секунды, лишаясь глаз, — Но это просто… Неправильно!

— Ты не всё… Осознаёшь, — почти сочувственно вздохнул Он, — Это правильно.

— Хорошо, но… — мысль о ещё одной вечности в темноте, огне, боли и собственных мучительных чувствах была невыносима, поэтому так легко оказалось унизиться до попытки просить о сделке, — Я вернусь, нет, клянусь, я… Позволь прикоснуться к Тебе!

Понимая, что это его убьёт, Фрэнк с отчаянием посмотрел в такие близкие и мучительно прекрасные глаза. Не дожидаясь ответа, Первый Ангел, несмотря на жар, закрыл глаза и сделал движение вперёд. Последним его ощущением, последней мыслью, чудом прорвавшейся сквозь ослепляющую боль, было то, что Бог обнял его, позволил прижаться к своему образу, и Его руки были раскалены настолько, что под ними вскипело нечто, заменявшее в этом месте плоть.

**Author's Note:**

> 🕯️🥀


End file.
